


All You Need To Do Is Ask

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Break Up, Comforting Dean, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Nervous Dean, Prom, Questions, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten small words, one little question "Castiel, would you like to go to prom with me?" that is all Dean has to ask. But he and Cas have been best friends for years, what if the feeling is not mutual. It is impossible for Dean to ask this question. But then he remembers that it would not be the first really important question Dean has asked Cas.</p><p>At the same time Cas remembers all the times he has given Dean an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [只要你要，只要我有](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830251) by [LadyLilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilim/pseuds/LadyLilim)



> So this is a gift for ElizaStyx to cheer her up a bit because fluff is always good and she writes some awesome fluff and I think it's time to properly say thanks :)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker but a dyslexic so I'm sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes.
> 
> Have fun reading :)

 

_Deep breath.You can do this, just go and ask. You can do...nope I can't._

“Sammy, I can't do this!” Dean says and turns around ready to run away as far as possible.

But sadly his brother Sam has become a supernatural being, a moose-puppy-hybrid with a library trapped in his head and the ability to make bitch faces nobody can make. And this supernatural being keeps him form leaving the hallway, leaving school, leaving the state, leaving the continent, hell right now Dean would love to be able to go to space.

“No way you're gonna chicken out now!” Sam spins him around and pushes him forwards “All you gotta do is, walk over there, smile nice, open your mouth and remember to say those ten little words.”

_Castiel, would you like to go to prom with me?_

Sam makes it all sound so simple, so easy to do. Just a simple question, nothing more, nothing he hasn't done before.

Dean suddenly remembers all the important questions he has asked Cas.

**__________**

It had been in their last year of Middle School. Dean had noticed Cas for a while but never really tried to get to know him. But they both were friends with Charlie and one day Castiel joined them for lunch. Their little group was talking about how excited they were to see the last Harry Potter moive.

Charlie was insisting that Harry and Hermione belonged together and not Ron and Hermione, what led to an heated argument between her and Cas and also to the first time Dean really heard Castiel's voice.

Even thought they just were in the middle of puberty Cas' voice was already deep and rough, but Dean liked it somehow. Also Cas got extra credits for not shipping Harry and Hermione.

And so it happened that Dean found himself asking Cas a question for the first time:

“Do you wanna come with us to see the movie this weekend, Cas?”

**__________**

The second time Dean had asked Cas a question was right after the Harry Potter moive.

It had been a simple “Hey, what's your phone number?”

**__________**

“Wanna hang out after school?” had been the third important question. Dean asked on the Monday after Castiel had given Dean his phone number.

Of course Cas answered with a yes and after school Dean took him home.

Dean introduced him to Sam (those two booknerds bonded immediately) and to his parents, who both seemed to like Cas, even though they would not have expected Dean to have a friend like Cas.

**__________**

Cas is shy, silent, and polite. Dean is reckless, loud and a bit cocky. But they get along perfectly. Dean is obsessed with Sci-Fi and Cas loves astronomy. Cas is really interested in literature and Dean has a thing for Vonnegut. Dean is stronger than Cas, but Cas is able to use self defence and he is good. Cas can remember a lot of facts and Dean is good at making strategies, what is the reason why they always team up when it comes to boardgames. All in all they see the best in each other and Dean kinda feels whole when he is around Cas.

**__________**

They discovered all that in the summer holidays between Middle and High School, after Dean had asked important question number four, “Watcha doing over the holidays?”

Before the holidays their friendship had slowly started to build. After the holidays they were been best friends, knowing the other almost better than themselves.

**__________**

Questions five and six had been asked on Ash's birthday party during their first year of High School.

Somehow Dean found himself drunk, sitting in a round, opposites of Cas and a spinning bottle between them.

Dean had spun it and was now waiting for it to stop. But somehow he was not able to focus on the bottle because Cas was getting all his attention.

Dean had noticed the beauty of Cas' blue piercing eyes before of course, but tonight he couldn't keep his eyes of Cas'.

It actually had started two weeks before the party when the english exchange student Balthazar had shown up and Cas immediately had felt drawn towards the new guy.

And somehow that had bothered Dean. He didn't like the new guy with this pretentious english accent, his shirts with a way to deep v-necks, his stupid jokes that made Cas totally lose it and his shining blond hair that made Dean's hair look like he had fallen in mud.

And after Dean had accepted that it really bothered him, he had also come to terms that he might be in love with his best friend.

His best friend with whom he was playing truth or dare right now.

And as if some superior power was making fun of Dean the bottle ended up pointing towards Cas.

Question number five, “Truth or Dare?”

 _What if he chooses dare? Could I just say I dare him to kiss me?,_ Dean thought.

But to his disappointment Castiel chose truth.

Dean had no idea what he should ask, so he just blurted out, “Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?”

 _Why on god's good earth was he asking that? There were tons of question and you just had to ask if he had a crush? Very subtle Winchester, very subtle,_ Dean wanted to bang his head against a wall, especially when he saw how Cas blushed when he said, “Yes, I do.”

 _He did? Who? And why is he staring at me again? Shit what if he crushes on Balthazar and is now mad because I embarrassed him?_ Dean had a lot of thoughts like this and suddenly felt shitty. But that was nothing compared to how shitty he would feel a few minutes later. A few minutes later when the bottle stopped again in front of Cas and Balthazar had spun it. A few minutes later when Cas chose dare. A few minutes later when Balthazar was seriously bold enough to dare Cas to make out with him. A few minutes later Cas' lips were basically glued on Balthazar's lips.

Dean just felt like his guts were ripped out.

**__________**

Dean shakes remembering those two questions. No way he is gonna ask Cas. He struggles, tries to fight Sam, tries everything to get away. But his sesquatch of brother makes it impossible for Dean to flee.

“Just a simple question, Dean,” Sam says, “There are more difficult questions to ask.”

And Sam is right. Dean remembers how hard it had been to ask important question number seven.

**__________**

Cas' and Balthazar's lips were now pressed against each other on a constant basis and Dean tried to be happy for Cas. But he couldn't. Sure Cas was still his best friend and they still spent a lot of time together, but Cas also now spent a lot of time with Balthazar and a lot of that time was basically just making out. And seeing them like that, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

And it hurt asking question number seven. But Dean had to ask, he had to know, “Are...are you...” he really had problems asking, “Are you in love?” his voice was raspy and he had looked down while asking.

Dean was afraid of the answer, he was terrified.

**__________**

Even more terrified than now. Dean thinks he could cope better with Cas' answer right now than with the one he had gotten on question number seven. Asking Cas now and then being rejected would also not hurt as much as the answer Cas had given him.

Dean can still see the glistening of happiness in Cas' eyes when he had simply said “Yes, I am.”

**__________**

When Dean asked question number eight Cas' eyes were glistening too, but it were tears that caused that effect, not happiness.

“I'm gonna kill that bastard!” Dean yelled in fury, “I'm gonna kill him!”

“Dean, please,” Castiel managed to say his voice still shaking under tears, “Please don't?”

“He broke up with you, because you told him you were not ready to have sex! If you think I'm just gonna sit here and ignore that asshole till oblivion, then you are wrong!” Dean had accepted that Balthazar was together with Cas and had given his best not to beat the guy up, but now, now Dean would hurt him as much as the dick had hurt Cas.

“Dean, please,” Cas almost begged him.

He was sitting on his bed tears rolling down his checks and Dean realized that beating up Balthazar could wait. Cas needed him right now. So he said down next to Cas and hugged him. Cas pressed his head against Dean's chest and Dean felt how Cas' tears seeped into his shirt, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was Cas.

“Do you want me to stay?” question number eight.

Cas just nodded and snuggled himself against Dean.

“Good that I wasn't in love with him,” are the last words Cas had said before he fell asleep cuddled against Dean.

Dean frowned. But hadn't Cas said he was in love? But before Dean had been able to think more about it he drifted off too.

**__________**

Question eight is Dean''s favourite question, even though the reason it had been asked was Cas' pain, but Dean likes remembering the results of question eight.

He is only a few steps away from Cas and he begins to damn the results of question nine.

**__________**

He had asked question nine a week ago. It was a normal Monday morning and Cas had been waiting at Dean's locker so they both could go together to their literature class. When Dean saw Cas he just had to smile. His day was always better when it featured Cas.

He simply asked, “How ya doing Cas?”

And Cas simply answered “I am fine. Thanks Dean.” and smiled.

**__________**

It is funny how unimportant question nine seems. But for Dean it is the most important. Because the question had made Cas smile. And this smile is the reason why Dean is now standing in front of Cas, his legs shaking, his breath caught, his lips not able to from those ten little words. Sam gives him a last little push and leaves.

But Cas doesn't seem to mind that Dean behaves so oddly. He just smiles his endearing smile and says, “Hello Dean.”

And it somehow calms Dean. He doesn't have the urgent desire to flee and hide in space. All he wants to is ask Cas.  
But before he can manage to open his mouth Cas just asks, “Do you wanna keep staring at me or are you actually still planning on asking me out for prom?” 

Dean's jaw drops.

“Wha...wha...what?” he stutters.

Since when was Cas the cocky one and Dean the one having problems getting out the words?

“How...how did you know?” is all Dean manages to say.

Cas just gives him a smug smile, “Dean Winchester, you have been my best friend for ages and I know you basically better than you know yourself.”

Dean still can't quite believe what is going on, all he can do is stare at Cas.

“You still haven't asked by the way,” Cas is staring at him looking really amused by how baffled Dean is.

“What?” it's like someone put a wall in Dean's brain so that he can't say a single proper sentence.

But Cas doesn't seem to mind.

“You still haven't asked me if I would like to go out with you and be your date for prom,” Cas explains, “But take your time. I've been waiting quite a few years now for this question. I can wait a few minutes longer,” he adds and with that he has lost Dean completely.

“What do you mean, you've been waiting for years? Last year you were still snogging Balthazar?” thanks god Dean finally manages to speak like a normal human being.

But he is confused and a bit angry remembering Balthazar.

“I was together with Balthazar because I was afraid you weren't interested. I mean I had thought you had sent me some signals, but I was wondering what if I had read them wrong. I was too much of a chicken to ask you, so I tried to convince myself I were crushing on Balthazar, even though all this time I wanted you. And well I'm done playing chicken now.” Cas says blushing.

And suddenly so much makes sense. When Dean had asked Cas about his crush and Cas had just stared at him turning red like a tomato, it was because he had been crushing on Dean. And when he had said he was in love, but later had claimed he hadn't been in love with Balthazar, it was because he had been in love with Dean...or actually is...hopefully.

“Do..you...do you still feel the same?” Dean asks his mood switching from unbelievable happy to anxious.

But instead of an answer Cas is suddenly kissing him. Dean is so surprised he tenses up for a second but then melts into the kiss. Cas' lips are soft and seem to fit perfectly against Dean's. It's a soft, tender kiss, for Dean it feels like the best kiss ever. His entire body is filled with a warm tingling sensation and even when his and Cas' lips part, the sensation stays.

And Cas is right. It's time to stop playing chicken. Dean swallows hard but finally manages to ask important question number ten, “Cas, would you like to go to prom with me?”

And Sam was right, just ten little words, one small question, nothing to be afraid of.

“I would love to, Dean,” Cas says and before Dean can let out a relieved breath Cas is kissing him again.

 

 


	2. I always answer when you ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had never expected that so many people liked this cute little one shot, so I decided to write the entire story from Cas' point of view as a little thanks to you all.  
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first chapter :)

  
Cas is standing in front of his locker and is looking for his science book, it has to be somewhere in there, he is sure.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spots his best friend Dean and Dean's younger brother Sam.

He has to smile seeing Dean being pushed forwards by his unnatural tall brother, it looks too hilarious.

But he also has to smile because he knows what Dean is about to do. He is going to ask Cas, if he wants to go to prom with him.

Their mutual friend Charlie, had told Castiel that Dean had bought two tickets for prom and Dean had behaved strange and nervous all week.

And Cas knows his friend way to good to get the what's going on. He reminds himself to thank Charlie as soon as he will have told Dean, that he would love to go to prom with him.

Actually it all starts with Charlie. She is the reason Cas is now standing at his locker waiting for Dean.

__________

Cas had always been the silent, shy geek in middle school, who didn't have many friends. Well actually he had have zero friends.

Until this red haired girl had asked him one day if he was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf and they had both shared their love for Harry Potter.

The next day she had invited him to sit with her and her friends during lunch.

He sat down with them, still a bit shy, still not knowing what he was actually doing there.

But Charlie just pulled him down next to her the boy on the other side of the table gave him a welcoming smile.

“We were just talking about the last Harry Potter movie.” Charlie explained, “I'm so excited, even though I'm not really happy about Ron and Hermione. She belongs to Harry.” she added and Cas couldn't believe his ears.

“No offence, Charlie, but Harry clearly belongs to Ginny! And Ron and Hermione where meant for each other from the first moment. They were turning hate, into friendship, into love and that's a beautiful development of a relationship.” Cas claimed and the boy's grin, who was sitting opposites him and who's name according to Charlie was Dean, just grew wider.

Dean seemed to be pleased with Cas answer.

“Hermione is a kick ass and she belongs to the hero, who is obviously Harry!” Charlie kept insisting.

“If she such a kick ass she doesn't need a hero in the first place. Also Ron is a hero in his own way. And if JK had gotten Harry and Hermione together, it had been hero and girlfriend saving the world with awkward best friend. That would suck.” Cas still couldn't believe Charlie didn't like Ron.

Charlie was about to say something but Cas' attention was captured by Dean.

He had chuckled during their argument and was now basically stabbing Cas with his apple green eyes.

Charlie followed Cas' gaze and asked Dean “So what's your opinion on this?”

Dean just shrugged but opened his mouth “Do you wanna come with us at the weekend to see the movie, Cas?” and Cas tried to keep his jaw from dropping.

Dean's voice was beautiful and sounded like honey was running down his throat.

All Cas was able to do was nod eager. He was too excited to speak.

__________

Cas has to smile even more remembering their first encounter and the first answer Cas had ever given Dean. God, he had been a shy kid.

__________

The second time he had answered Dean a question, had still been without words.

It was after they had seen the Harry Potter movie and Dean had asked Cas to give him his number.

Cas had been really dumbstruck because nobody ever had asked him what his number was, but Dean had given him an encouraging smile and so Cas had pulled out a sharpie out of his bag, had grabbed Dean's arm and had written his number on it.

Dean just had laughed and Cas had felt really good.

__________

The monday after the weekend Cas had received a text message.

He was sitting in math class when he suddenly felt his phone buzzing. Usually he would never check the messaged during class but usually he also never got text messages.

So he had glanced a his phone and there on his display in black, big letters it was written:

“ **Wanna hang out after school – D”**

Cas heart stopped for a second. Nobody ever had wanted to hang out with him after school.

With shaking hands he only managed to type:

“ **Yes”**

A few seconds later he got another text, telling him to meet Dean after school at the parking lot.

Cas was excited and had to smile for the rest of the class.

First he was nervous when he met Dean after school, but after a few seconds he managed to relax. Dean seemed somehow to calm him.

Dean took him home and introduced Cas to his parents, John and Mary, and to his little brother Sam, who loved books as much as Cas.

They seemed to like him pretty much and Cas liked them too.

A few days later Cas took Dean home and introduced him to his older brothers. He regretted that he hadn't warned Dean for Gabriel's pranks and that Michael was a bit overprotective. But all in all his brothers seemed to be okay with Dean and Dean didn't feel uncomfortable around them and that was, what was important to Cas.

Still neither Dean's nor Cas' family got why the two of them were friends. 

__________

They got it later when Cas and Dean were lying laughing in the grass watching the night sky. 

Dean had asked Cas what he was doing over the holidays and Cas didn't have any plans, neither did Dean. So they had basically planned to spend every day together.

Right now Cas was explaining different star constellations to Dean.

“You know, if I take a sharpie and connect this freckle, with those over there and the two down here,” Cas said jokingly and touched Dean's freckles “We had Cassiopeia on your face.” and Dean had to laugh really hard.

Cas' love for astronomy was the perfect match for Dean's obsession with science fiction.

Cas' fingertips were still pressed against Dean's face and Dean had to giggle “Could you please take your hand away, it tickles.”

“Oh, you're ticklish?” Cas replied and a tickle war started.

Dean was stronger than Cas, that was for sure, but in the end he had to give up, since Cas sitting on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Cas thought that maybe he should have told Dean, he had visited a lot of self defence classes.

__________

Remembering that moment Cas realises that it probably had been the moment he had started crushing on his best friend. But at that time Cas had been sure Dean wasn't interested in boys so he hadn't said a word.

Cas has to frown, turning his head a bit into Dean's direction seeing that he is finally walking faster and determined. In a few moments he will arrive at Cas' locker and ask him out for their high school prom. 

In their first year at high school Cas would have never dreamed about it.

_____________

Cas was glad he was friends with Dean and Charlie. High School seemed a lot easier to survive with friends like them and soon, there were other people joining their little group.

The first half year went really well for them. Yet Cas was a bit struggling with his feelings. He knew Dean liked him a lot, but Cas was not sure if Dean liked him the same way Cas did. 

Cas needed to get Dean out of his head somehow and the welcomed distraction appeared a week later.

His name was Balthazar and he was an exchange student from Great Britain.

He was good looking and all the girls were head over heels because of his accent. Cas liked him too. He was funny, smart and really nice.

Dean on the other hand didn't seem to like Balthazar, or the fact that Cas and Balthazar became friends.

From the moment Cas and Balthazar had been friends his friendship with Dean started to crumble.

It got worse a few weeks later. It was Ash's birthday party and some drunk teenager had suggested to play truth and dare, a game Cas never was fond of, but somehow he was now staring at Dean, who had spun the bottle, that was now pointing right at Cas.

“Truth or dare?” Dean asked and his face seemed tense somehow.

_What if he dares me to kiss someone if I choose dare,_ it rushed through Cas' mind. Dean knew Cas had never kissed someone before and would probably change that if Cas choose dare.

So Cas went with truth.

“Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?” and this time Cas tensed up.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, he knows, he knows it,_ Cas panicked on the inside but tried to stay calm. Yet he felt how heat rushed into his cheeks when he opened his mouth and forced out “Yes, I do.”

Dean frowned a bit and Cas was thinking really hard of a way to convince Dean, that Cas was not crushing on him..even though he actually was.

The opportunity appeared a few minutes later when Balthazar had spun the bottle and it once again pointed towards Cas and he had chosen dare.

“I dare you to make out with me.” he said with his british accent and a smug grin on his face.

Cas gasped for a second. Balthazar couldn't be serious.

But then it hit him, this was the perfect way to show Dean, he was not crushing on him and before he could even think twice about hit, he grabbed the collar of Balthazar's shirt and pressed their lips together.

The kiss felt nice. Sure it were no fireworks or butterflies but it was not uncomfortable. Cas felt Balthazar's hand on his back pulling him closer and while he was doing it, Cas parted his lips slightly and Balthazar slipped his tongue inside Cas' mouth.

When they parted they both had to try to breathe.

“I would like to do that again pretty much.” Balthazar whispered in Cas' ear and Cas just nodded.

When the party ended Balthazar pulled Cas aside and asked him out and Cas agreed. Maybe being in a relationship would help him over Dean.

__________

Cas shakes his head remembering that scene. How wrong he had been. 

Once again he glances over to Dean, who seems to struggle again. How much longer would he take to come over, Cas wonders.

Anyway the beginning of his relationship with Balthazar had at least led him to an important realisation.

__________

After that Cas spent less and less time with Dean and more and more time with Balthazar, even though one could not really compare them.

With Dean Cas talked about everything, he felt really comfortable and there was this warm tingling inside his stomach.

With Balthazar it was basically just making out. Cas really tired hard to develop some feelings for Balthazar, but every time they kissed, he imagined what it must feel like to touch Dean's lips, to be in a tight embrace with him.

It hit Cas after one of those make out sessions when he went over to Dean because he had promised his best friend he would hang out with him, no matter how much Balthazar had muttered.

Dean had been quiet all afternoon, what didn't seem like him.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked a bit concerned.

Normally Dean was loud and cocky, making stupid jokes but also managed to make Cas laugh really hard.

Dean just nodded but remained silent. After a moment he finally opened his lips.

“Are..are you...are you in love?” he stuttered.

And god damn it, yes Cas was. Cas had always hoped it had been only a crush, but right now he realised that he was freaking in love with his best friend Dean Winchester. 

He realised it because right now he could make out with his boyfriend but instead he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Dean. Balthazar was willing to give it all to him, but all Cas wanted was Dean. And completely dumbstruck because of his realisation he told Dean the truth.

“Yes, I am.” 

He was in love with Dean and he couldn't help it but smile. His best friend might not be in love with him, but right now Cas didn't care.

___________

A few hours later he would know that Dean's feelings were not that platonic too.

When he returned home from Dean, Balthazar was still sitting on Cas' couch.

“You're still here?” Cas was surprised but Balthazar just took his hand and pulled Cas down to him to kiss him.

“Missed you, love” Balthazar told him and pressed Cas against him

Cas thought that maybe he should tell Balthazar that he didn't want this relationship anymore, that he was in love with Dean. But on the other hand Cas thought that Dean never would feel the same and that being with Balthazar was nice somehow.

Balthazar had now started to kiss Cas' neck sucking little love bites on it. Cas really tried to focus on Balthazar but he couldn't get Dean out of his mind. Suddenly this just started to feel wrong, especially when Balthazar suddenly hocked his fingers around Cas' waistband.

“Balth,” Cas pushed him away a bit, “Please, stop.” 

He was not ready to have sex yet, especially not with Balthazar.

“It's okay, Cassie.” but Balthazar didn't stop, “You'll like it I promise it.” and started to tuck Cas' waistband a bit down.

“Balthazar stop!” Cas repeated this time with more force in his voice.

Balthazar stopped for a moment and stared at Cas, his eyes filled with anger and then suddenly he pushed Cas back, pressing him into the couch.

“Why?” he growled, “Because I'm not that Winchester guy? I bet if he was on here you would bend over that couch like the good little bitch you are!”

Cas started to panic and out of a reflex he kicked Balthazar in his crotch. Blessed was his self defence.  


He immediately let go of Cas and slit down from the couch, pain written over his face.

“Get! Out!” Cas hissed not really able to move and still in shock causing tears to run down his cheeks.

Luckily Balthazar did as Cas told him and vanished.

Till today Cas still had no idea how he had managed to text Dean to come over, but he still remembers how save he had felt as soon as Dean had been there.

“I'm gonna kill that bastard! I'm gonna kill him!” Dean yelled as soon as Cas had told him what had happened. 

Dean already jumped up to go after Balthazar but Cas didn't want to be alone.

“Dean, please. Please don't.” he was still under shock, crying and shaking and he wanted nothing more than to be hold by Dean.

“He broke up with you, because you told him you were not ready to have sex! If you think I'm just gonna sit here and ignore that asshole till oblivion, then you are wrong!” but Cas hadn't called Dean, so Dean would beat up Balthazar and Dean seemed to realise it a few seconds later.

He sat down next to Cas and finally hugged him, hold him tight and Cas just pressed his head against Dean's chest. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he heard Dean whisper into his ear and once again like he had done it the first time Dean had asked him a question Cas just nodded.

When he was lying in his bed snuggled against Dean and was able to feel Dean's heart beat he mumbled without even knowing why “Good that I wasn't in love with him, huh?” and then he was gone.

He woke up in the middle of the night again unable to continue sleeping. So he just sat up and watched Dean sleep. He looked almost even more beautiful in his sleep.

Cas wanted to get up to get a glass of water but while he was trying to leave the bed, Dean slung an arm around his waste and pulled him back.

“Don't go.” he mumbled in his sleep and Cas had to smile as he snuggled himself back against Dean.

“I won't” he promised quiet, “Now go back to sleep, Dean.”

“Mhm..” Dean mumbled against Cas' back, “Love you, Cas.” and Cas heart stopped.

__________

Cas really liked this memory. Sure he hates the reason why it happened, but he will never forget how he had been cuddled up against Dean. 

Cas turns around and finally, finally Dean arrives at his locker. Sam is still standing behind Dean giving him a last push forwards Dean and a short nod to Cas.

Dean is a mess, shaking and petrified at the same time.

Cas just has to smile, Dean is too cute when he is nervous.

“Hello Dean.” he greats his best friend waiting for him to ask him for prom.

But Dean is still just standing there, not moving. But he seems calmer now, more relaxed. 

Seems like Cas has to do it in the end.

“Do you wanna keep staring at me or are you actually still planning on asking me out for prom?” and the baffled look Dean is giving him now makes it really hard for Cas not to laugh.

“Wha...wha..what?” Dean finally manages to open his mouth, “How...how did you know.”

Cas rolls his eyes but still has to smile “Dean Winchester, you have been my best friend for ages and I know you basically better then you know yourself.” Dean still seems dumbstruck unable to do anything:

Cas tires not be too amused when he points out “You still haven't asked by the way.” and since Dean is still not able to say anything than “What” Cas adds “You still haven't asked me if I would like to go out with you and be your date for prom. But take your time, I've been waiting quite a few ears now for this question. I can wait a few minutes longer.”

But Dean just seems to get more and more confused with every second, especially about the last part, so Cas tells him the truth. That he had been in love with Dean for quite a while, that he had been afraid, that he had never loved Balthazar.

And when Dean asks if Cas still feels the same, Cas can't help but kiss him. Kiss his anxiety and his worries away.

And it finally feels like a kiss should feel. For Cas the world stops spinning for a few seconds, his blood is rushing through is veins and somewhere there are fireworks exploding. Their lips only touch gentle and the kiss is a rather slow kiss, but Cas doesn't mind. He likes that they are taking their time.

And finally after they parted Dean asks “Cas, would you like to got to prom with me?” and how could Cas possibly say no. 

 


End file.
